Heaven, Earth, and Hell
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: Love, lust, and marriage doesn't automatically go hand in hand. Not all marriages are heaven on earth and sometimes love isn't enough. Life is no fairytale.  [Taang][Sokkla]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I would like to thank **pandacookie**'s fic Hate Me. Thank you. Now a lot have requested an explanation for the drabble Unfortunate, and here it is. Sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything.

Now if you haven't read the drabble in **Relationships and Contemplations** called **Unfortunate** you may not know why I'm writing this. Please go check that out first, so you get an idea of what's going on. 

**Warnings**: Now the rating is for a mentioned lime (not explicit) and this fic borders on infidelity (some may not like that, so if you're one of them please leave). And there is a difference between infidelity and adultery, so don't worry there won't be any adultery here.

**Summary: **Love, lust, and marriage doesn't automatically go hand in hand. Not all marriages are heaven on earth; and sometimes love isn't enough. Life is no fairytale. Taang

* * *

"Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, & feels the strongest." -Unknown 

"The worst way to miss someone is when they are sitting right beside you and yet you know that you can never have them." ---Unknown

_"His eyes upon your face; his hand upon your hand; his lips caress your skin; it's more than I can stand. Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight; you're free to leave me; but just don't deceive me; and please believe when I say: I love you." --El Tango de Roxanne_, Moulin Rouge

* * *

They couldn't be together because he was the Avatar. It wasn't like her parents were against her marrying the Avatar, it was just she couldn't--though how would they ever know since Aang's relationship with his former earthbending teacher had been a secret. Unfortunately it didn't last too long because it hindered the Avatar from doing his duty without holding back. It left the both of them heartbroken but they--especially Toph---appeared strong and held their grounds. However some knew better. Despite Toph's exterior, she just wasn't the same anymore. Something, somewhere—deep deep down broke. 

Toph never really saw herself as the type that would break down for anyone, most of all a guy. Toph _always_ got what she wanted, she always had something in mind, she always found a way; but finding a way to be together with Aang there was no _right_ solution. Sure, they could run away together and be married, but then what would happen? Aang was the Avatar and he had to put the world before anything--even her.

The heiress' parents realized their daughter's change in personality--the one they weren't used to-- and didn't know what to do, or how to help. Over the years, they knew their daughter's true self as she would visit once and a while. She was now acting like she had back then, pretending to be the fragile little girl they always thought she was. Lao and Poppy didn't know whether to be thankful or worried.

Because Toph was of age, there had been talk of Toph getting married. Other nobles whispered rumors that maybe that was why the earthbender was depressed or she was ready to be the wife, a nobleman expected of his wife. "She needs a husband," friends would say, and Lao and Poppy agreed because they still saw her as the fragile little girl that needed help, and acting such as really did help the matter. They thought that her husband could take care of her; they thought that the man could handle the family business and she could play hostess. They didn't know that their daughter was suffering from a broken heart, and _did not_ need any help, save for getting over him.

Toph's friends tried, King Bumi tried, and even Guru Pathik tried but neither she or Aang could be lifted. At first their friends thought the two of them were fighting, then they thought that something had happened, then they thought that the two youngsters had fallen for one another and were confused, but then they realized that the two of them were way passed that point and were now at the point where they knew they couldn't be together.

"That's just absurd! They could be together!"

"No they couldn't Katara. He can't have any attachments. Sure he's a monk, and they can get married--but he's the Avatar first and foremost."

It had been a shock, heartbreaking, and for their friends, an outrage when they heard Lao proposed, "Toph you are to be married. You are to marry Renshu of the Jiang family. They are wealthy, respectable, and well known. Renshu will make a fine husband for you. He's a good man, daughter."

Toph stayed silent. It was so unlike her not to retaliate. Aang was seated next to her, he turned his head to look at her expression. They were blank, almost submissive. She was practically saying, _As you wish Father._

Aang dropped his head. Maybe this was a good thing for her, maybe this way she could get over him and this new man could help ease the pain and put the pieces back. Jealousy boiled in his veins: he didn't or couldn't see another man with Toph—to embrace her, to kiss her, to touch her, to breathe her earthly scent.

"Toph?" Poppy called out, breaking her daugher and Aang's thoughts.

"Excuse me," Toph rose and walked swiftly out of the room. Aang looked at her retreating form and bowed to the elders and followed after her. He wasn't surprised to see her in the garden, sitting on a stoned bench. He walked over to her and sat beside her, uninvited.

"Toph?"

"I will not marry him," she said firmly. "I will never marry. Why should I be tied down to marriage? I don't need anyone--" it was somewhat a lie because she needed her friends and she wanted Aang, "I don't need to be taken care of--" now that was the truth, "and I don't need to be set up. I'll continue to travel with you."

"Toph you can't do that forever," Aang said quietly.

"And why not?!" she demanded.

"Because what happens when you get old? You can't travel forever. You'll have to settle down, and it'd be better to settle down if you're not alone."

"I won't be alone," she insisted stubbornly, "I'll be with you."

"Toph," he wouldn't lie to himself that when she said those words, that he wasn't happy. He was extremely happy that despite it all, she still wanted him. "No. I won't let you. I won't let you. You're going to stay here."

"Don't tell me what to do," she replied sharply. "No one--not even you Twinkle Toes will order me around."

Aang knew he had no right, but she needed to move on. How could he push her to another man's arms? Because whatever he said to her, she would know he was lying despite that she couldn't see it in his eyes. Because no matter what he did, she wouldn't buy it nor give in to it. "You can't stay with me forever."

"Who says I want to stay with you forever?" she bit back harshly, hiding her pain. "Who says I'm doing this for you?"

"Toph---"

"I don't need anybody Twinkle Toes!" she reminded him angrily. "I was all right before I met you. And I'll be all right."

Aang honestly wished that he could believe her; he honestly wished that it was true. However, he knew better. It was obvious in those green orbs of hers, and whether she didn't realize it or not, she changed drastically. Several days seeing Toph in her current state, it was obvious even in her parents' eyes. It was enough to convince them that Toph needed someone to do something.

The Lord and Lady Bei Fong decided to introduce their daughter to the man they chose to be her husband, one night during dinner. Prior to that, anything that came out of Toph's mouth was utter fury and reluctance--and a few profanities in private.

The Avatar didn't know why he decided to stay, he knew that he should've left that morning, but a part of him urged him to stay. He had to see for himself the man who would come to take the woman he loved, away. Not that he had any reason whatsoever to complain since he was pushing them together. Aang met the fellow before Toph did, and the two conversed in the gardens of the Bei Fong family's residence.

"I hear Miss Toph is as beautiful as a lotus flower," he commented to the Avatar.

"Not even close," Aang replied.

"Are you saying she is not attractive?"

"I'm saying that her beauty can't be compared to anyone," the Avatar corrected. Toph was rough around the edges, he'd admit, but she was beautiful. Or maybe love was blind, maybe people are only beautiful because you loved them. However when he looked back, her smile--her genuine smile was beautiful. Her long black hair, her eyes, the way she bended the earth, everything was beautiful about her. He shook his head, trying to erase the sentimental feelings away from his mind. They were never going to be.

"Is that so?" the noble smiled. "Though I hear she is...rebellious."

Aang silently dared him to continue that sentence, he wanted him to say what he was probably thinking. Bastards. They were all the same. They wanted their wives to be submissive to their will--this beautiful doll that did everything and anything they wanted night and day. He wondered if this _man_ was the type to hit a woman if she were to disobey. The Avatar waited for him to say something, so he could have an excuse to pummel him into the ground. Though Renshu never did say anything.

Later that night, Renshu and Toph met. He was quite amazed at her beauty and told Aang that he was right about her being more beautiful than a lotus flower. He bowed respectively to her but she did not return it. Her parents made a displeased or even worried look, due to their daughter's lack of manners. They were probably thinking that her time with the Avatar and his friends have erased her knowledge of mannerism. Eventually, Toph did warm up to the third son and child of the Jiang family and treated him like a human being, something that Aang could not deny to himself, made his heart split in two.

* * *

It was night when she told the Avatar of her decision. A cool, breezy night with the full moon shining above them. 

"I've made my choice," she told him quietly. "I'm going to marry him. Not because my parents are _forcing_ him on me." One would think that that would dissuade her more, since she always had a habit of doing the opposite of what her parents told her. "Not because I have to," because no one could make Toph do anything she didn't want to do, "but because it would seem traveling is over for me. I've 'seen' the world and I guess I have nothing else to do."

Aang wanted to say that she could do more, but this is what he wanted--no needed. Toph was suffering and he was the cause, therefore she needed to move on before something dreadful happened to her.

"Anyway I guess I would eventually _have_ to marry if I wanted my family's fortune and name to go on. And more importantly you don't want me around anymore. I'm not one to stay when someone utterly despises me being around," she finished.

Aang wanted to scream, _No! You're not one to __**care**__ if someone doesn't want you around or not, you stay if you want to!_ He didn't want to end things like this and he didn't want her to believe that! But didn't he _need_ her to believe that? No matter how wrong it was? No matter that it was all lies, that he really did want her to stay with him forever? Unfortunately, the Avatar's feelings got the better of him. "Toph you don't _honestly_ believe that, do you?!" he grabbed her by her upper arms, pulled her close to him and shook her, looking into her unseeing eyes. "Do you?"

Toph pulled herself away from him, and then pushed Aang away when he did not relent. "Well isn't? You're pretty much pushing me to him."

Aang opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth soon after. He looked away sadly, "You're making it sound like I don't care for you anymore." He found the will to look at her again, observing her features carefully and thoroughly.

Maybe she _needed_ to believe that.

Maybe it was the only way she could go through with it all.

Aang wrapped his arms around and surprisingly, Toph embraced him back. Tears streamed down her face as she steadily told him, "Nothing and no one can ever erase my feelings for you Twinkle Toes." Toph hated herself for sounding so _weak_...so _mushy_. However what can you do, when it's the truth? Oh love, it makes people do things and say things that you never thought you'd say or do. Toph had meant those words with all heart.

Aang stroked her hair and whispered, "I love you," and Toph found herself wanting to cry. His heartbeat steady, and for that she didn't know whether to be grateful or be melancholy. He wasn't lying and that made things all the more harder for her. Deep down though, she was happy that he loved her. That he would always love her and no one else, it was selfish---like a rich, spoiled, only child brat--but she couldn't stand it if he found another.

It was settled, Toph would marry the nobleman. It came a shock to all of Toph's friends and they silently screamed: how could she do this?!

"But since you're making me do this, do one more thing for me," Toph asked quietly. "It's bad enough I'm not going to be with you---that I'm going to marry another. There is something that I refuse to give to anyone else."

"Huh?"

"Aang...spend the night with me." she told him.

He was reluctant to comply to her wish for propriety's sake, but when Toph suddenly kissed him with such _urgency_ he lost his way and returned the kiss with as much feeling. In the back of his head his conscience told him that this was _wrong._

_She's getting married. And not to you. A bride should be pure on her wedding day. You're never going to let her go are you? No matter what you say, no matter how many times you tell her to move on with another, deep down in your heart and mind--you don't want her to leave you. You don't want her be with another man. You don't want her to be someone else's. _

It was all true. However he pushed those thoughts aside and gave Toph what they _both_ _needed_ and _wanted._ Because there was no way Toph was going to give something so special to another man that she didn't love. Even if she did grow to love him, she didn't think she could ever love him as much as she loved Aang. The airbender had taken a piece of her and it was a piece she willingly gave him---and did not wish it back. Because its his and only his. She hoped that there was a part of Aang that he could not give to anyone else but her.

* * *

"I love the spring," she told him as she traced circles on his bare chest. "Don't you?" 

"Yeah. Everything comrd back to life after the harsh winter."

"That's not why I love it," she explained. "It's the season when I first met you and everyone else." _And now it'll all be over. _

Aang's eyes became wide with realization and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm tenderly. She was right. He smiled and looked at her, it was a shame she never saw or will see how lovely she looked. He then gazed at the full moon and prayed to Yue that everything would be all right--that she would be taken care of; as well as her husband not noticing that Toph's innocence was gone. He wouldn't want Toph to be marked as an immoral woman.

He knew it was wrong and that he shouldn't have given in, but he couldn't help it--knowing that he was going to lose her. It was something they both _couldn't_ regret.

**

* * *

**

**The night before the wedding...**

"Mother did you love father when you married him?" Toph asked, and Poppy gave her daughter a sad smile that she would never see, continuing to comb her daughter's long hair. The way Toph asked her, reminded the Lady Bei Fong of when she was young. It also brought a sweet feeling that her daughter was asking her for advice. Before she could answer her daughter, Toph bluntly stated, "I don't want to marry him. I could care less about the boy."

"Is there another?" Poppy asked softly, trying not to judge her daughter and drive her away.

They could ran away right? He could disobey right? He did it before, countless times before. Unfortunately those sacrifices cost him greatly, like when Ba Sing Se was in trouble and he chose Katara's safety over mastering the Avatar State. Toph didn't want to be responsible for that, she wanted him to be the Avatar that the people expected and needed him to be. It wouldn't be right to run away with him and elope. "Nevermind Mother. I'd like to sleep now if you don't mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is wrong! You can't marry him! You don't love him! You love Aang and he loves you!" Katara hissed, angered and frustrated. They deserved to be together didn't they? "I don't understand why you two just don't get together."

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" Toph pointed out, on the verge of tears. "But how can I make him break a rule he's suppose to abide by?"

"The people will understand."

"Katara not everyone's understanding. People are selfish and they aren't always open-minded," she explained to her friend. "I thought of running away with him but how could I ask Twinkle Toes to do that for me? It'd be wrong---"

"You know he would--"

"It would be wrong. The Avatar belongs to the world, not one person. An Avatar before Aang had married but she was taken away and spent his lifetime searching for her. It distracted him...I can't allow Aang to have distractions, _I_ can't be that distraction."

"Toph..."

"Now go take a seat...you wouldn't want to be late for my wedding now would you? I'd never forgive you."

Katara opened her mouth to object but realized that no matter what she said, there was nothing she could do. It was up to Aang and Toph, however the water mistress knew that it was unlikely that they'd do something about it. Without another word, she hugged her friend and walked out.

Toph suddenly felt the cold despair slowly gnawing at her heart and hot tears streaming down her pale face. Distracted, she did not sense someone come in.

"Toph," he called to her softly. The young mistress blinked and feigned happiness.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. You know you didn't have to force yourself to come," she told him as well as she could in her usual way.

"Do you not want me here?"

"I didn't say that," she replied.

"But would it be easier for you?" he asked.

No answer. There was nothing that could make this easier for her.

"Toph I heard what you said," he explained. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to runaway with her, that he wanted to be with her—but the last time he had abandoned his duty many citizens of the Earth Kingdom, more specifically Ba Sing Se, suffered. He held the urge to tell her that he wanted the things she told Katara, because he knew if he told Toph—nothing would stop him from obliging.

"And?"

"And if things were different---"

"Lady Toph," a servant interrupted from outside, "it's time."

"Thanks. Give me a moment." She straightened her gown and asked Aang if her make up smeared. He told her no and before they walked out, Toph whispered, "I know Twinkle Toes."

If things had been different, then yes they would run away together.

It was the hardest thing Aang witnessed: the woman he loved marrying another knowing that she didn't love the man but him instead--but neither could do anything about it.

Three months later broke the Avatar's heart even more (if that was even possible) because Toph announced to her friends that she was pregnant. The unfortunate man was torn between wanting to be there for her and screaming his head off. Not to mention, attacking Renshu.

Six months afterward, she gave birth to a baby girl. Her friends (and then some), of course, were with her.

"She's so beautiful," Katara beamed, rocking the baby in her arms. The woman had wanted to give her husband a child, she wanted to have a child of her own and take care of him or her, but for some reason the spirits have not blessed her. She wanted to adopt but due to her husband's postion she could not. Or at least it would be frowned upon in the eyes of the court.

"You know Toph she really looks like you," Sokka noted. He was still traveling with the Avatar, happy as ever to be a wanted bachelor.

"Hey Aang," Katara walked over to the silent man sitting by window and asked, "would you like to hold her now?"

He wanted to say no, it was too painful but instead he nodded and took the baby from her arms. She really did look like her mother so no wonder she was beautiful. A warm sensation crept up his heart and he wished that he could stay.

"It's such a nice autumn breeze don't you think?" Toph wheezed tiredly, still lying down on her bed. "Where is Renshu?"

"He said he had to take care of something but would be back shortly." Sokka rubbed his neck. "His siblings are outside with your parents and in-laws."

"You probably want to be alone huh Toph?" Katara grabbed her brother so that they could give her room to be alone, but Toph objected.

"No. It's okay."

"All right. But let us get you some more water," without allowing Toph to say more, Sokka and Katara left the room.

"You'd think they could be more subtle," Toph murmured.

Aang placed the baby gently in her crib and sat by her mother. "Sorry I wasn't here."

"It's fine. It can't be helped."

"How are you...you know holding up?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Toph smirked but it didn't reach her eyes. She turned to him, "Is our daughter well?"

_Our. _

_Our daughter. _

_You and me. _

_But how can you be so sure Toph? _

"Huh? What do you mean? She's fine Toph."

"I hope she won't be blind..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will work out," he said trying to comfort her. He didn't know if she'd still be hormonal. He hoped not because the times he saw her during her pregnancy she was...impatient, to put it nicely.

"So Twinkle Toes how's it going?"

"It's all right. I saw Bumi lately...he wished you well."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Aang you don't have to force yourself to stay if you don't want to.".

"No. I'm staying. I..." he wanted to scream to the world he loved her. If only he could forsake being the Avatar. Being the Avatar should be job that you willingly apply for, not born into.

"I know. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: **This was very difficult for me to write, and the second part is even harder. I don't know if I can post it. However please review, so I know this was wasted effort. Who knows? Maybe I'll find the inspiration and will to post the rest of the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nada.

**Author's Note/Warnings: **OOCness for Toph especially; infidelity again, drama, angst, and a wee bit of cursing...if you count hell and damn cursing (I don't). This was very hard for me to write because I didn't like how I wrote Toph but I couldn't find a solution I liked. I hate OOC and I can't believe I'm doing it! Ugh...so yeah..if you have a complaint about that, I already know.

**Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

"The only thing worse than not being able to have love from the one you love, is to watch your friend get the love you want from the one you want." -Unknown

"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else" -Unknown

* * *

A little over a year later, everyone gathered for Katara and Zuko's fifth anniversary. 

"It's so good to be back here," Sokka sighed, stretching his arms as he got off of Appa. Momo hopped on his shoulders as Aang settled the bison down. The bald monk looked at the warrior curiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sokka rubbed his neck. "But then again, I was tired of flying. We've been flying for quite awhile now."

"True. And it's been awhile since we've last seen Katara and Toph--it'd be nice to see them again after so long." Aang handed Sokka his bag and got off Appa, petting him. "We're here Appa so now you can rest for a while."

The men left the bison where it was apparent servants prepared a place for him to stay while his master remained here. The gigantic doors to the palace opened and they were immediately greeted by Her Highness, Katara. The Princess Consort beamed with joy as she tossed away proper society's etiquette and embraced her brother and friend. "I'm glad you two are early! I've missed you!" she hit Sokka and glared, "How dare you not visit your sister often!"

Sokka rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry. We were busy---hey! What do you mean not often?! I was just here a month and a half ago!"

"More like two!"

"Nah uh!"

"Close enough!" she growled, knowing she won when Sokka dropped his head to look at the floor in defeat. Katara then turned to Aang, her personality changing. "Oh Aang how is everything?"

Aang smiled sheepishly, "It's okay. At least some problems have settled a bit."

"That's good to here," she pulled them. "I'll show you to your quarters."

"So where's Grumpy?" Sokka asked looking around the red walls of the palace.

"Now that's not nice. Sokka, be nice. Azula's my sister-in-law now. I know you two have your differences, heck she and I aren't great friends but I am at least civil to her. I know she's not easy to get along--she's difficult and she does have a temper, but she's all right...I think."

"You hope," Aang smiled, causing Katara to simper at being caught.

"That's nice Katara, but I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about Zuko," Sokka corrected.

"Hey!" Katara chided. "He's your brother-in-law, and my husband! You should be nice. I mean I can understand if you can't get along with his sister, but be nice to Zuko!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Sokka rolled his eyes becoming tired of his sister's rants.

"He's busy preparing. Uncle Iroh's getting a bit old to handle things like these," she giggled playfully. "But not too old to flirt with some of the pretty guests and servants."

* * *

"Welcome Lady Toph," a servant bowed as the Earth noblewoman got off the dock, carrying a bundle. 

"Hi," she said impassively as she caressed the blanket in her arms.

"I hope your journey was well."

"It was okay."

"No one accompanied you?" he asked, wondering why the woman had no servants--or even a nurse maid for the baby---were with her.

"Nope. Thank goodness. That's the last thing I need," she remarked as she got in the carriage prepared to take her to palace.

The ride to the palace was uneventful, but when Toph entered the Fire Nation's royal family's estate, someone happily greeted her. "Hey Toph! It's been so long! How are you?"

"Hey Katara, I see you're very energetic today," Toph smiled at her friend, "I'm okay. You?"

"Great!" she smiled. "Aww! You brought her!"

"Wanna hold her?" Toph asked, hoping to be relieved of her motherly duties for a short while. It had been a long journey and the sea wasn't a place you wanted to be with a baby.

"Of course!" Katara took the child, "You've grown Little One!" The woman turned her attention at the girl's mother, "What's with all the heavy clothing Toph?"

"Well I don't want her to be exposed to people all that much," Toph explained. It was her only way of protecting the child from prying eyes without earthbending the spectators. Besides, they were in a ship and it was cold out at sea, a contrast to the Fire Nation's weather.

"It's so sweet that you're overprotective of her. Just don't--"

"Become like my parents. I know. I won't. And of course I'm over protective of her. She's my one and only daughter and child." Toph smiled sadly at the last comment.

"You're the Bei Fong heiress," Katara smiled and made funny faces at the child. "One day you're going to inherit Mama's business, oh yes you are. Along with fighting off your suitors."

"Don't even remind me," Toph mumbled.

"Oh right," Katara continued speaking to the child, "you're mama and papa will do most of the fighting." Katara turned her attention back to Toph, "I hope you won't scare them off Toph," she told her friend, knowing the woman would not hesitate to do so. "So how's business?"

"It's all right," Toph replied. "Renshu stayed behind to tie up some loose ends. He says he'll be here shortly though."

"I'd think that you'd settle the loose ends." Katara looked at her friend for an explanation since she was once told by her that she would be the dominate one in handling business affairs.

"I caused the loose ends," Toph smirked. "I wanted to get away from all of that for awhile. He insisted that the baby stay with him, but no way was I going to leave her."

"I can understand wanting some away time. But is there another reason?" Katara queried. Toph had an arranged marriage, unlike herself, and true it was _willingly _(and yet unwillingly) that Toph married Renshu, Katara knew that Toph had not loved the man when she entered the marriage. She did it for the sake of her family and her family's name, reputation, and other protocols. Of course, there was that issue with her love for the Avatar that could never be. The water mistress wondered if Renshu treated Toph well or did he treat her like a mindless china doll? Did he treat her like a whore or servant, or something so abhorrent that it was below garbage itself?

Katara shook the thoughts away, knowing Toph would never allow anyone--whether they were rich or poor, or king or queen, or even if she loved them or they loved her, treat her in a manner she did not like. However when Katara saw Toph that day, she was so broken, Katara could not help but wonder if Toph had become the obedient and fragile little lady her parents saw her--and wanted her to be.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked as they turned a corner.

"How does Renshu treat you?" she asked, changing the subject. What if she had been wrong? Toph certainly didn't liked being accused.

"You've asked me this before and my answer has not changed," Toph said assuring her friend, "that's not why I left Renshu behind." Katara could only say, okay. She couldn't very well explain that that wasn't the reason she was thinking of. The earth mistress faced her friend and listened to the sounds of the baby and Katara. "Hey do you want to spend some time with her?"

"You don't mind?"

"No. I didn't bring her nanny anyway, so you can help me out!" Toph patted Katara's back and pushed her forward. "I need a break!"

Katara smiled and with Toph's persistence, she left with the baby. Katara was always great with children and Toph wondered what the hell was wrong with her moody husband. Why hadn't they had a baby yet? When were they going to? _I mean get it going already Sparky._

Without warning, someone pulled her into the shadows and kissed her urgently. Toph knew who it was right away and kissed him back before pushing him off of her. "We shouldn't...not here...we can't..." She wanted to hit herself for her inability to form the words. He pulled away and quietly apologized, explaining that he had forgotten himself. Toph soon embraced him, "Twinkle Toes...I'm sorry." Unexpectedly she pulled away and punched him on the shoulder and walked off.

"Hey!" Aang called after her, it's not like this is the first time he did that. Besides, she returned his kiss!

"That's for not visiting me!" she yelled, explaining her action.

* * *

The party was nothing that they haven't seen before. When you've attended Katara--let alone a Fire Nation's royal wedding; along with one of the richest people--maybe the richest--nobles in the Earth Kingdom and their wedding, scarcely anything is a surprise to you. Unless of course you're like Aang...and Sokka. All right then, scratch that. The party was anything but dull, despite the little attendees. 

Their was a huge feast which made Sokka happy. Azula and her friends, Ty Lee and Mai stayed fairly close to one another since most of the visitors who cared to come were supporters of Fire Lord Iroh, Prince Zuko, and of course Katara. Indeed, it came in handy that Katara traveled with the Avatar in her youth and made a lot of friends, or there might not have been any guests at all. Among the guests (aside from family) was King Bumi, Suki and her warriors along with the other Kyoshins (to Azula's dismay), few members of the Northern and Southern Water Tribe, Haru and his family, and the Earth King with Basco. Oh and the Fire Lord insisted on inviting Song and her mother (something that made Katara uneasy, at first until she found herself liking the girl). The remaining Freedom Fighters made a quick appearance, however it would seem it was still painful for them to be there. Especially since Jet was longer with them. True, it was Long Feng who was responsible--therefore they also avoided Ba Sing Se--but the Fire Nation was the start of it all.

At the table, everyone was pressuring Sokka to tell them if he had a girlfriend. He said, of course. Afterward everyone laughed and claimed that he must've been joking. After all, he had two failed relationships. Suki and him were simply young and when they grew up--they grew apart. Fortunately, they still got along well and were great friends.

"Ugh. I don't know what Katara saw in him," Sokka groaned, seeing his sister dance with Zuko. "I mean he's not that good looking."

"Are you jealous?" Suki smirked as she suggested that Zuko _was_ indeed, better looking than Sokka.

"Come on Sokka when was the last time someone kissed you?" Toph commented. "Because you look like you need one."

"What?" Sokka looked up, giving Toph a confused look until he remembered she was blind. "I've too been kissed lately!"

"By who? Gran Gran?" Katara said behind her brother, causing him to jerk up from his seat from being surprised that someone was suddenly behind.

"No!" Sokka yelled.

"What about me?" Kana asked as she joined them with a plate of her own.

Everyone at the table, except Kana and Sokka, busted out laughing.

**

* * *

**

**Later during dust and the party has settled down a bit, out in the gardens...**

The Avatar and Lady Bei Fong walked to a specific place in the garden, where they would not be seen so easily.

"It's been a long time," Toph remarked quietly as Aang sat down on a stone bench near a tree.

"Yeah. How's it been?" the man replied as he looked at a leaf that fell on his shoulder. With the things going on within himself, anything so trivial looked beautiful to him. He learned to appreciate even the tiniest things. Momo was running around on the grass chasing anything he saw, a few feet away from the two conversing friends.

"If you'd come and visit me sometime, then you'd know," she said irritated.

"Sorry. I've been busy," he looked down at the grass, feeling guilt run through his veins.

"You should be."

"Hey come on," he said lightly. "It's only been three months."

"So?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I should visit you more often."

She wanted to joke around and ask him if he's found anyone else, but it hurt too much. Instead she walked closer to him and kissed him.

"Toph..." after they pulled away. "Stop it's not right."

Why did they keep doing this to each other? It was so painful. He would kiss her or she would kiss him; then they would pull away and know it was wrong--feeling guilty. They tell themselves they won't repeat it, but they always do. Wasn't he the one who pushed the woman he loved to another man's arms? Wasn't it she who said she would marry the man, even though she had the power not to? It wouldn't have been the first time she disobeyed her parents. Sure they forced Renshu on her, but she had the power to run away from that. They made the decisions and yet they could not live with the consequences. Yes, the Avatar could not be with someone so intimately, but he didn't need to tell Toph to marry, and Toph didn't have to marry the man.

"Hey you started it. You're the one who kissed me in the hallway," she replied, biting her lip--feeling rejected.

He embraced her and inhaled the scent of her hair in content. He really did miss her--everything about her. "I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to--my emotions got the better of me."

"You should've let your emotions get the better of you when I got married to him," she said sadly, restraining herself from crying. Somewhere deep down, she believed--she _hoped_ that Aang wouldn't allow the wedding to happen. Imagine her disappointment when she found herself wrong. But that was the way it was supposed to be, right? "I couldn't believe you let me..."

"We can never be...and to keep you for myself for the rest of our lives would've been wrong."

"And this isn't?" she retaliated.

"That's why it's got to stop."

"That's why you haven't come to visit me," she accused him scornfully. He could never lie to her, even if he tried. It was.

Aang decided to change the subject, "How is she?"

When Aang heard what Toph told him, he suddenly lost the air in his lungs. It was like someone punched him in the stomach and an arrow was embedded in his heart, along with someone knocking him in the head. He had to hold on to the tree's bark to prevent from falling. His voice was hoarse when he asked, "What?"

Toph's face became somber, holding onto him and trying to support him. She cupped his face in her pale hands, "I'm sorry."

"How did this happen?!"

"What do you mean how did this happen?" Toph asked angrily. Had he _forgotten_?!

Aang shook his head, his hand on his forehead. "No, I'm sorry. I...when?"

"Two weeks ago," she explained, "that's why I couldn't leave her home. It's why none of the maids accompanied me."

Aang looked at her, feeling so many things. He hoped he wouldn't get sick because he felt like he could vomit. The gods must have really hated him.

"Would you like to see her?"

* * *

They entered the quarters Toph was given for the remainder of her stay at the palace. The nanny, assigned by Katara, was rocking the baby to calm her down when she saw Toph and Aang entered. She was at a lost for words, and stood up and endeavored to bow to the Avatar and Lady. "M'lord, m'lady I was assigned by Her Highness Katara to attend to the baby while you were gone." 

"Thank you," Toph smiled. "You may leave now. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No worries madam, she was no trouble at all," the servant bowed leaving, after setting the child down in her cradle. The doors closed and suddenly the atmosphere was quiet.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Aang commented. How did this look to the staff? A man and a married woman alone in her chambers. He didn't want Toph to get in trouble. He couldn't bear it if she was labeled a harlot.

"Nonsense. There's a child present Twinkle Toes," she walked over to the cradle and picked up her daughter. "Were you good Little One?" she asked in a soft voice, little have heard or known about. It was only a tone she used with her daughter.

Aang looked at the child, she had grown since he last saw her three months ago. He'll admit the first time he saw her, he loved her immediately because she was Toph's daughter, and he would view her as his own believing back then that she was Renshu's. As he looked at her now though, he knew he loved her because she really was _his_ own. _His _daughter--someone of his flesh and blood. Someone who he created with the woman he loved. He didn't love the baby more, but he didn't love her any less as he saw her.

"Twinkle Toes stop being rude and say hi," Toph chided, as she felt him just stand there like an idiot. Aang smiled and nodded as he walked toward his former earthbending master and her---_their_ baby. The baby, which looked so much like Toph save for her gray eyes, smiled at him and held out her little chubby hands to him.

"She missed you," a small smile graced Toph's lips. A smile hardly seen by anyone. Love, marriage, motherhood changed people, Aang supposed. Tears started to form in his eyes as Aang took the baby girl in his arms. Strange, it wasn't the first time he saw her. However because he knew now--_for certain_--that she was _his_ daughter he couldn't believe it. He was overwhelmed with joy.

_His_ daughter.

_His daughter!_

_His._

He held her in arms, feeling unbelievably happy and sad. It was like the day she was born except multiplied by ten. "Hey," he said shakily. "I missed you too."

Toph turned away, "You didn't believe it did you?" She walked up to him and faced him with a stern look. "When you found out I was pregnant, you thought it was his. When I told you on the day she was born, you didn't believe me did you?"

"I didn't understand how you could know..." _Was he supposed to think it was_ _mother's intuition?_

"Or could you not stand it Twinkle Toes? Maybe you didn't want there to be a connection _to_ **us** and denied it because it would be easier."

"Toph listen--"

"Tch. Forget it," Toph walked toward the window. Aang sighed and kissed his daughter on the forehead before setting her down in her cradle.

He walked over to where Toph was and brought his hands to her arms, holding her--to her reluctance. She tried to push him away but to no avail. "Toph...it wasn't that at all. None. I just couldn't believe something so blessed would happen to me. At that time, nothing good happened. It just seemed too good to be true. And so no, I didn't believe you."

Toph still had a frown on her face. "And Renshu?"

Aang sighed, "Well why not? Why couldn't she be his?" He suddenly felt sick, because he believed Toph slept with Renshu. Why wouldn't she? They're husband and wife. Shouldn't they? Unless... "Toph have you not...?"

He didn't want the answer though because what if he was right and that she had slept with him? The thought of Toph being with someone else, other than him was unbearable. Instead he pulled her to him and kissed her. Toph embraced him and returned his passionate kiss, and they soon found themselves on the bed. They pulled away, frustrated and angry. They only had that one beautiful night and they wanted it back. More than anything they wanted to be together.

"We can't..."

"I'm married..." she breathed, agreeing.

"What of the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"She is the only airbender except me Toph. I'll need to train her for my race to go on. Do you intend on denying her her roots?"

Toph thought about that before coming here to speak with him, and unfortunately she had not found a solution. Aang didn't know what to do either. Were they supposed to hide the training from the world? Were they supposed to keep this secret until Renshu died? What happened when their child got married and her child was an airbender? How would they explain that? So many questions and so little answers. He got an answer soon though.

"He wants another child, but it's failing..." Toph explained, stating that at first the problem might have lied with her. However how could that be when she was able to carry a child before and the doctors stated she was healthy and able to do so again? She smirked and laughed, telling Aang that her husband didn't realize that the problem was with himself. That made Aang become a bit quiet since he thought it odd, discussing Renshu's inability to create a child. Not to mention that it hurt like hell to find out for sure, that Toph had slept with another--though _he_ had no right to judge³. It was another reason to strangle Renshu. The man had the love of life; his daughter; and the life he should have had with Toph.

"Do you love him?" Aang asked, like he always did since she married.

Silence.

"Well do you?" he demanded. "Does he make you happy? Does he treat you right? What of our child?"

"Aang..."

"Toph answer me," he edged on.

"He does. He treats me and the baby well," she answered truthfully.

"Do you think that if he found out, it would all change?"

"He loves our baby...I don't think he would treat her any less if he did find out."

"And what of you?"

"He lays a hand on me, and I'll kill him myself."

"Now," he breathed. "Answer my original question."

Silence...and even more silence, until finally, "...In a way...I do."

Stabbed in the heart, was what the Avatar felt like. Man today really wasn't his day, was it?

"However...I can never love him as much as I love you. I can never love him the way I love you." After all, she gave her heart away a long time ago and refused to take it back from him, because she had his heart too. The bald monk smiled and kissed her again, but shortly afterwards Toph pulled away. "Go now!" she hissed, getting off of the bed and pushing him out the window.

The door swung open, "Ah. My lovely wife, what are you doing?" Renshu smiled as he saw his wife near the window. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey you made it," Toph remarked.

"Yes. Fortunately I was able to fix things."

Toph mentally smirked, she received the time she needed to tell Aang the truth. "I'm glad," she lied. Outside Aang eavesdropped, frowning that someone else--_he_ was with her, and his daughter. Despite that Renshu didn't really do anything to him (directly at least); he couldn't help but dislike the man. He sighed knowing his feelings were misplaced and unwarranted.

* * *

The airbender looked at the man in front of him, sitting on a chair. He wondered why he was asked to come here and talk to with him when there was nothing Aang could think of saying to this man. Except, maybe, keep his hands off of Toph and the baby, but he couldn't do that. Renshu finally looked up at him and smiled, "Avatar Aang, I'm glad you could make it." The nobleman rose and bowed to the Avatar, "It's an honor." 

_I wish I could say the same._ Aang kept on a polite face, "What is it that you wanted from me?"

"I'm no fool," Renshu stated. "I really should have asked Toph if she was suffering from a broken heart before I married her. It's too late now though. We're married, and you need to stay away."

"Excuse me?" Aang glared.

Renshu laughed, "Oh Avatar..." his face then became serious, "tell me. Have you touched her since she's been married?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aang fumed. "I haven't done anything to Toph."

"Since she's been married. But what about before?" Renshu demanded.

"What are you getting at?" he growled, gripping his staff tightly.

Renshu got up from his seat and walked over to his wife's love. "Like I said, I am no fool. I found it odd that Toph befell ill sometime after we got married. She showed symptoms my mother had when she was pregnant with my younger siblings. I was stupid to believe that it couldn't be..."

_"Is our daughter well?"_

_-_

_"You didn't believe it did you? When you found out I was pregnant, you thought it was his. When I told you on the day she was born, you didn't believe me did you?"_

_"I didn't understand how you could know..." _

_Is that how Toph knew I was the father of her child before the baby's powers arose? Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

_Did you not trust her? _

_No! That's not it! I trust Toph with my life! _

_And yet you doubted the word of your love. Tsk tsk. Not a smart thing to do. And you kept your mouth shut because you knew that; but look...she still knew you doubted her word. _

_SHUT UP!!!!!_

"Anyway my concern is my daughter," Renshu explained, "she's an airbender after all."

"...What?" How could he possibly have known?

"She sneezed once, the cute thing, and sent her bowl flying across the room." Renshu told the Avatar, "Now for your race to continue, you need an airbender and yet you only have one heir. _My _daughter. Now what shall we do about that?"

Aang wanted to do so many things, he wanted to say so many things. However all he could do was be polite and apologize, "I hadn't meant for this to happen. I didn't think..." He never thought of the possibility of Toph getting pregnant because of their one night.

Renshu couldn't accept his apology. He was in love with Toph and yet she gave her heart to _him_ and didn't care to have it back. The Avatar was the father of _his_ daughter and the love of his wife's life. How could he? Had he not been kind to Toph and their daughter? Did he not give her everything and anything she needed and could ever need? Did he not respect Toph and her decisions, as well as thoughts? Renshu had been very kind and civil to the Avatar and treated Toph as if she were the Earth Queen, and yet he was cursed with this. "You'll have to train her don't you? But how would you do that without the maids knowing and gossiping?" he ignored the monk's apology. "We'd have to send her to you...and when she does learn of her bending abilities what would happen if she were to pass it on to her children? What would people think?"

Toph's name was on the line. So was Renshu's. People would laugh at him and it was worst since Toph had not given him a child of his own.

Renshu wanted more than anything to beat the man into a pulp but that wouldn't help. Aang was the most powerful man on the planet. Also, Toph would have his head if she found out Renshu threatened Aang. She would also kill him for trying to keep one of her dearest friends--one of the people whom she loved, away from her.

"You're awfully calm about this," Aang commented. What kind of husband does this? He was being too nice. Aang mentally sighed, thinking that Renshu probably was a nice man who was caught in their chaos. After all, weren't there men who'd give up anything and everything--do anything and everything for their family's happiness and well being? However... "You didn't have to do this. You could've continued to keep the child in the dark."

"Yes. Until one day she comes to me airbending. Children don't always stay as children; and they are not stupid."

Who the hell did this man think he was? Deciding things for _his_ daughter when Toph or himself have yet to have a say. Aang knew Renshu probably wanted to kill him, but the feeling was mutual because Renshu was able to be with Toph and their daughter--in a way he couldn't.

* * *

"Renshu I didn't mean for you to---" she couldn't apologize, because that would mean she regretted it. She didn't regret _anything._ She was glad that she gave herself to Aang that night; she was elated to find out that she was giving birth to _his_ child; and she loved her daughter and Aang with all her heart. She would not apologize because she did not regret. 

"Yes," Renshu cut her off. "A lot of people hadn't meant this and that. I know. But right now, I want to know what our daughter's future going to be like. Because her future will affect us."

Toph hated the world and she hated the gods even more. Why couldn't Renshu have found someone else to marry that would make him happier than she could? Why did she have to fall in love with the Avatar? She wanted to wring the gods' necks for creating this situation, but she hated herself even more. It took two to tango, didn't it? Was all of this meant to happen? Did fate have a horrible sense of humor and decided to give them this obstacle that seemed too much even for her? "We should call Aang in here. He deserves to hear this out."

Renshu's jaw tightened and nodded. He _was_ a fool. After all, since when did noble women control their husbands?

_Since the wife was Toph Bei Fong_¹

Aang quietly entered and sat down by the couch. Toph began without further ado, "I don't care about my name. I really don't. I do care about my daughter and she deserves to learn how to bend since she was given this gift. Also, she will help restore the lost airbenders. Twinkle Toes I want you to train her."

"Toph do you even know what you're asking? Have you even thought about this?"

There were several scenarios that could do.

One: state that the Bei Fong heiress went missing/was kidnapped while in reality she was with Aang being trained. But it would seem kind of odd that the day the daughter of Toph and Renshu Bei Fong² went missing--her friend the Avatar, had adopted a child.

Second: tell the world the truth and everything goes to hell. Toph's name and her family; Renshu; the child's--despite being innocent and not at fault for the choices made by her mother and biological father.

Third: keep it hidden and pretend nothing happened at all. The girl is not the Avatar's child and she's not an airbender--she'll never know of her heritage and so on. However that was quite impossible because her powers have risen and they needed to be harnessed or something bad might happen. Also it would be strange that if her child could airbend, but she supposedly was not of Air Nomad descent. In addition, if the baby were to air bend in public? What then? This was an absolute, no.

Fourth: travel back in time and change it. An absolute, no can do.

Fifth: fake the death of the child and give her to Aang to be raised. Similar to plan one, but no questions would really be asked.

Sixth: fake the deaths of Lady Bei Fong and her daughter, and they live their lives out with the Avatar (and in hiding) in secret. Toph Bei Fong and her heiress would be dead to the world; while they resumed new lives under new names. They could even fake Renshu's. However what of the Bei Fong fortune and money? What of the Jiang family? Not to mention, Poppy and Lao. Toph may not get along with her mother and father, but she didn't want to deceive them into thinking she was dead. Telling them the truth, could not be an option either.

There were other inane options too, but they needed a break.

* * *

"It must have been uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I hadn't known he had already knew. I should have known though..." Toph told Aang as she fed the turtle ducks. 

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"On the night I married Renshu," Toph began, "I couldn't do it. I felt so sick--and not because I was pregnant. I was sick with shame. It felt _wrong_ when my heart wasn't in it. I didn't love him--I wanted him to be you but he wasn't--isn't. I mean you didn't think that I jumped into bed with him so soon did you?" she asked, her voice sounded a bit angry.

"I--I..I didn't know what to think Toph!" he replied.

Toph sighed irritatedly, rolling her eyes. "Idiot. After all these years Twinkle Toes you're still a fool."

Aang wouldn't disagree. He was.

"We didn't consummate the marriage until several weeks later," Toph explained bluntly to Aang. "I had to be _sure_ I was pregnant before doing anything rash. I knew then, that since I was pregnant with _your_ child I had to do something...I didn't know Renshu well enough. I was afraid how he would react if he knew I was with child by another man. I was afraid that something bad would happen to the baby so I forced myself to give myself to him--after all it was _just_ sex. It wasn't necessarily meaningful unless I wanted it to be...Yeah sex _should_ be for those who only love each other but life's not fair right? I mean if it was: you and I wouldn't be going through hell; if life was kind then we wouldn't have to make decisions about _our_ daughter with another man--my husband, someone I would give anything to _not_ be married to."

"Toph..."

"I couldn't do it though..." she recalled crying alone in the gardens. "I decided, heck let him find out! I don't give a damn. I really was going to do that. But then one day, he comforted when I was crying...I can't remember why I was crying...he just comforted me...and it just happened. It meant nothing. It wasn't special. I didn't feel passionate about it. I allowed him to believe that what happened that night...was really when we conceived a child. Anyways, I hate myself now...even more."

_All because you got involved with me,_ Aang blamed himself.

"I feel...I feel like I'm this _worthless_ thing. I'm no better than a harlot--"

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!" _Aang grabbed her and forced her to face him, he pulled her close to him--embracing her strongly so she wouldn't be able run. "Listen this isn't your fault. This is _mine. _I'm the Avatar--I should have never led you on."

"You didn't lead me on Twinkle Toes."

"Listen Toph please. You're not to blame; and you're definitely a respectable woman. Don't you dare even _think_ that you're someone less than that. You're not a street walker---you're not a harlot. You didn't do anything wrong okay? He's your husband, it's only natural to give yourself to him. There are a lot of arrange marriages out there and they do what's expected of them even if they don't care for each other. That's natural. That's _human _Toph. I know you're strong but you forget you're _human_ just like the rest of us and don't forget that. We have faults--we are flawed--no one's perfect--not even Princess Azula. Listen to me Toph. We fell in love, that was natural. We couldn't help that. We can't control our hearts--and when people can't control their hearts, they can't control how they react or how they feel; that night...It's only natural to want to be with the one you love most in the most intimate way right? I mean there is no _rule_ or _law_ that forbids the Avatar or a woman to copulate. None whatsoever. I don't regret that night. But tell me, do you?"

"NO! Never!"

"All right then. You got pregnant because of that, and still that's not you're fault. None of this is. I love you and you love me. We were just unfortunate to have found each other while being at odd circumstances. Mostly my fault because I'm the one who couldn't--_can't_ marry you."

"Aang I know that giving myself my to him doesn't make me harlot. I know sex can be just sex--" (Toph then imagined Koko and Aang together. Ever since the young girl became of age, she'd been trying to get her hands on him. She shook the thought away because it hurt to think of Aang with another.) "The naïve and foolish ones may not agree, but that's life. I feel lowly about myself because I lied to him."

"He lied to you about knowing the truth. Besides, you didn't really _lie_ to him. You just didn't say anything. Omission and lying are two very different things. So don't feel bad please Toph."

"I won't promise anything."

"Fine but at least work on it."

"Okay. So what now?" Toph asked as she finally returned his embrace. To hell with Renshu and their poor excuse of a marriage.

"I don't know...we wait I guess."

"And our daughter?"

"I love her. I love her more than I thought possible. But that's up to you and him..."

"Aang I..." What happened to saying "I love you" in full? They were very cautious about saying it now, but then again, what if someone heard them? Everything would come crashing down on them. Their "I love yous" were never completed but they still held the same intense meaning and feelings they felt for one another.

"I know. Me too."

Hue had been right, and Aang now regretted seeing Toph in the swamp. Why did it have to be her of all people?

_"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we've loved." _

For him, the only difference was, that he saw the girl who he'd come to love and lose. He always thought that it might be death that took her, but it wasn't. That something he was grateful for, because he'd rather have her alive and with another, than dead.

* * *

AN: 

1) Toph Bei Fong is still known as Toph Bei Fong after marriage because since Avatar is heavily based on China and its customs (most of it) I've read traditional Chinese women do not change their surname after marriage; therefore I chose to put that in here. (I got this information from a Gundam Wing website explaining about Wufei's name and his wife Meiran's surname changing.)

2) As we know, Avatar may have a lot of Chinese based things, but it also includes the rest of Asia. I had read that: _although it is customary for the wife to take her husband's surname _[in Japan_, the husband may also take his wife's surname, especially if her family has no son. This way, the family name is carried on in that household. Most eldest sons keep their family name; however, sons born after the eldest sometimes marry into families who have no son, and take that family's surname instead. In the case where a son born after the eldest son marries into a family that also has sons, he may keep his original surname, and his wife will take that name as well. _I thought this information very befitting and useful--not to mention cool--and so I also used it. After all Toph is the only child of a wealthy and well known family, so its name should be carried on. (Thanks to wikipedia for the information.)

3) To make it even, since it was unfair of me to that to Toph--Aang had slept with other women. XD Oh and Koko...well in my opinion Meng was too nice--sweet. While Koko was a brat--granted she's a little girl, but still. So I've growned accustomed to using her in that kind of role. Hope none of you mind or are offended. I have nothing against Koko.

OOCness? I know. Ugh I hate it too. Now please review because I need to know how I did on this. Also, the next chapter (if I do post anymore) might not be Taang—though is linked to this story. There also may be an epilogue. Oh and by the way, this will probably be the last chapter that's heavily/strictly Taang. The epilogue tells what happens to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I can't resist Sozula so this chapter is strictly Sozula. Also, if you don't like Sozula, then you don't have to read it to understand the Taang plot line. I was going to wait for more reviews, but after seeing the cover of the first DVD of season 3, I've decided to post this now. Have you guys seen the cover? Go to Avatar Spirit now if not!

**Warnings:** Pre-marital (implied) sex and mild sexual content.

* * *

**Heaven, Earth, and Hell**

"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." Julie de Lespinasse

_"I hate everything about you; why do I love you; you hate everything about me; why do you love me?"--Everything About You_, Three Days Grace

"There is a thin line between love and hate."---Unknown

* * *

_"I too have been kissed lately!" _the obnoxious boomerang boy yelled out to his friends, after they teased him about not having a kiss in a long time. 

_"By who? Gran Gran?" _his sister mocked. The table was soon greeted by Katara and Sokka's grandmother, asking why they were talking about her.

Suddenly, so anyone around the table could hear, Sokka yelled, _"I have a girlfriend!" _

_"Sure you do Sokka. It's nice to dream,"_ Katara mocked her brother. After all, if he did have a girlfriend why didn't he bring her to the party? Azula only rolled her eyes--annoyed at the loud mouthed "warrior" and focused her attention back at her chatting friends. They were convincing the princess to have some fun.

"Fun? At Zuzu's anniversary?" she reminded them. Her brother was dull and there was nothing to celebrate. After all, Iroh was Fire Lord and Zuko was his heir. Katara was his wife. That woman would be soverign before her, and despite Azula's apathy to rule--it was slightly insulting to have a peasant-born woman rule _her_nation before the princess herself. Where and when did that happen after all?

"So Ty Lee do you have a boyfriend?" Azula averted the attention to her friend.

Ty Lee blushed and smiled, "Maybe."

"Don't tell me it's that jokester over there," Mai remarked, pointing at Sokka.

"No..." Ty Lee beamed. "It's not."

"My my who is it?" Azula asked.

"Don't worry guys, you'll meet him soon."

Azula looked at Mai, "And how about you Mai?" Before the noble lady could answer the princess, someone interrupted them.

"Excuse me miss, would you care to dance?" he was quite handsome. Azula somewhat recalled seeing him at balls when she was a child. She looked at her friend to see her looking into the man's eyes. And was that a hint of a blush from her pale cheeks?

Azula smirked, "She would love to." Unexpectedly, Mai did not argue with the princess and accepted.

"Well now she's going to have one," Ty Lee beamed.

"She can't wait for my brother forever after all," Azula sipped her beverage.

Azula stayed for a little while before going off to retire to her chambers. The party had been dull. She was asked by a couple of people to dance and she accepted little of them. There was nothing interesting anymore in the Fire Nation to Azula. The princess entered her room and closed the adjoined doors and turned around swiftly, "You're getting good at that," and then glared at her intruder angrily, "now what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Now is that any way to greet someone you haven't seen in a long time?"

"No. It's how I greet a peasant," she hissed and walked over to him. He smirked at her.

"And this is how I greet a princess," he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer to him and kissed her. She returned the kiss shortly before pulling away and arching her brow.

"_All _princesses?" she questioned him sternly.

"No only you. You're my only princess," he answered her—mentally kicking himself for sounding corny. Azula pulled herself away from Sokka and walked toward her vanity table and sat down on her chair, combing her hair. Speaking of her station, Sokka realized she wasn't wearing something she was very proud of. "Why aren't you wearing your crest or crown or whatever it's called?"

"Because I am no longer part of this family," she answered him bitterly. Iroh and Zuko treated her well enough, in his opinion. Though he did notice that she was never allowed certain things that a princess should have. Like privacy. Maybe they were worried that she would over throw them or something. In short, they were still civil to one another. Regardless, Sokka could see that Iroh and Zuko observed Azula as if she was up to something every minute. Maybe one day he could help them reconcile but then again, the Fire Nation family was a complicated situation. He couldn't say or do anything to ease her so instead, her kissed her cheek. It had been so long since they've been together.

Azula missed his lips on her. He kissed her on the neck, the check, her temple, and lips. Despite being a native of the Water Tribe, he knew how to ignite a flame within her.

It was strange. They never expected this to happen. It wasn't planned at all. It started a few years ago when Sokka came to palace, along with the others, to help the Fire Nation rebuild. Azula ran away from her guards, hoping to get some privacy―or at least action in being chased when she ran into Sokka. It was very unpleasant, they've met and talked several times before―always fighting. This meeting was no different, soon after they started fighting until they found themselves against the wall kissing each other.

Neither one of them can remember who started it.

All they can remember were blames and sharp tongues leading to a fiery kiss. Gradually those stolen and fiery kisses became more. Their love making couldn't really be called tender or sweet or even love making; it was raw and unbridled. They hated each other, and did not hold back in letting the other know. Neither one cared though. Nothing changed except for they had sex. They still fought and took out their anger on each other through verbal means. Sometimes they would even spar. Though somehow, somewhere along the way...it became so much more. It became more than passionate nights and hurtful words. Even though neither have admitted it, they both knew something had changed.

They felt something for each other. They actually began to _care_ for one another. One night when they were both really wasted on sake, they told each other they loved the other. Of course, it could've also been taken as a joke because of how they said it. They were drunk. Little did people know, words weren't needed when it came to Sokka and Azula. Sometimes, words were useless and meaningless--like Azula's for example.

Sokka led her to her gigantic bed and started to tear off her clothing. Azula chuckled, "My you're in a rush...more than usual."

"I'm surprised you're not," Sokka muttered as he nibbled her ear meanwhile trying to undo the back of her dress.

"It's only been a month and a half ago," she reminded him as she ran her slender fingers through his hair, after taking it out of the "warrior's wolf-tail" he was so proud of.

"That's a long time for me," Sokka replied as he marked her pale neck.

"Poor thing. You must've been deprived of pleasure," Azula laughed as she undressed him as well. "No women on your journeys to ease your hunger?"

"None. They wouldn't satisfy me like the way you do," Sokka told her as he captured her mouth with his. He was still trying to shed her of her dress. "Don't you ever get hot?"

"Not like this," Azula breathed as she succeeded in removing his shirt.

Sokka chuckled, as he lavished her collarbone. "I mean seriously. The Fire Nation has warm weather. You'd think your clothes would be lighter than the rest of world's. Especially with firebenders."

"Do you need help?" Azula offered as she realized he was having a hard time undressing her.

"No," he answered stubbornly.

"Do you want me to wear less next time?" the princess smirked.

"Depends. Private or public? I don't want another guy looking at you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"But it's okay for the other ladies to look at you?"

"...Uh no..." _There had been ladies looking? When? Where?_

"Really?" she challenged with a smirk, bringing him to look at her in the eye.

"Yeah..." he wondered where she was getting at. He felt like he was being set in a trap, and if he wasn't careful he would fall for it--and there is nothing in the world that you would want to do, to fall for Princess Azula's traps.

"So who's this _girlfriend_ of yours? I'm certainly _not_ your girlfriend," Azula explained to Sokka's relief.

"So what do you call this?" Sokka asked, looking into her golden eyes with his blue ones.

"Sex," she answered bluntly and honestly.

He laughed as he caressed her ear gently with his teeth. "Oh...is that what you call this. But what do you call _us?_ Lovers?"

"Sokka can you just shut up and take me?"

"As you wish Your Highness."

* * *

**Several hours later...**

The two were on the bed panting, after their love making sessions. Sokka gazed at his lover and smiled, "Azula?"

"Hm?"

"While I was gone...I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"That can't be too good---"

"Hey! I'm being serious over here. Besides you know I'm smart," he flashed her a cocky grin. Azula did have to admit he was, especially in science, but she wasn't about to tell him that. The warrior continued, "And I've realized something. I hate being away from you."

"I think you're ill," she told her lover.

"I find myself constantly thinking about you, even though I know I shouldn't. Even though I know this wasn't really supposed to go anywhere," he continued, ignoring her remark.

"It wasn't even supposed to _begin_."

"But it did. And you know what? I'm glad that it did happen. I love you," he told her firmly. "Azula I want you to marry me."

"What?" she sat up and tugged on the blanket to cover herself.

"Will you marry me?"

"Have you gone nuts? Are you insane? Dear gods I think you _are_ ill Sokka."

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

"No!" she told him defiantly.

"Why not?" he asked. "I know you want to."

"You don't know me, so don't assume you know how I feel," she retaliated.

"Come on Azula. You know that I know you more than anyone else. Why don't you want to marry me?"

"Have your forgotten that you and I are from two very different and opposite worlds?"

"No but I know we can get over that. I mean you and I survived the war and its aftermath--we're strong. And you know you're strong," he reminded her warmly and sweetly.

"Have you forgotten that my people murdered your mother? Have you forgotten that you and your friends along with my so-called 'family' murdered my father?!" she raised her voice, not caring that guards outside her chambers might have heard. That is if any guards were still posted there. The firebending prodigy was absolutely shocked that the man beside her would even suggest a thing such as marriage between the two of them. He was right though, he did know her and she knew him—therefore she knew which buttons to press to make him feel whatever she wanted him to feel, thus bringing up his mother and her father.

"...I know that Azula. I haven't forgotten. How could I?" he told her truthfully and still his voice was soft, just a bit more quiet. "But it wasn't you who killed my mother--"

"It was _my grandfather _who ordered those men to raid your village. Indirectly I'm responsible. Doesn't that bother you?!" she pressed.

"_Indirectly _your _grandfather _is responsible. He didn't literally go out there and kill my people during the raid. It was the soldiers."

"My grandfather was family--my grandfather is blood," she told him proudly. Sure the old man's strength waned when he aged, but he was still a great ruler once. "Beside what would my father say if he were here? I'd shame him by marrying someone who wanted and aided his death."

"If you truly held a grudge against me for that Azula, then this would've never started. You wouldn't let me get this close," he told her, looking at her in the eye relentlessly, causing chills to run through Azula's body.

"Well maybe I hadn't meant for you to get this close!" it was slightly true, but only slightly. After all it's not she planned on letting him this close to her--it just happened. However, why hadn't she stopped him and herself, when she realized that he had gotten close to her? So close that he knew her in and out. Sure she fought him (especially after realizing he was close to her), but she gave in so easily that it wasn't like her.

"So why did you?! I'll tell you why--because you love me! Because you love me as much as I love you!"

"How long have you felt this way Sokka? Because if you just realized that you love me then shouldn't you wait and see if this is real or if it's just an infatuation that will soon go away?" she pointed out to him. Feelings of infatuation come and go quickly, after all. When he tired of her, he would leave.

"I've loved you for a while now Azula, and I know it's the same for you," he told her. "Now marry me. Say you'll marry."

"No," she did not relent. She did love him, she wasn't lying that night when she first told him she loved him and vise versa after they had too much to drink. She wasn't just saying that because Sokka said it to her, too and decided to tell him also, so he didn't feel stupid for saying it. She meant those words--more than anything she had said before--as much as he meant his.

"Why?" he finally lost his patience and demanded to know her reasons.

"I'm pregnant."

Sokka's eyes widened and then smiled, "Wow. Well that was fast. I must be really good. I mean we just finished--"

"Sokka!" she yelled.

"Okay. Sorry love. When did you find out?"

"Few weeks ago," she answered quietly, the term of endearment did not go unnoticed by her ears.

"Well that's great!" he said happily, but Azula disrupted his fun when she told him.

"It's not yours," she bit out.

Sokka was taken back, confused and maybe even hurt. However, he surprisingly answered, "Why would you think that mattered to me?"

Azula looked at him with shock eyes and then yelled, "What the hell is the matter with you?! Have you become blind?! You're an idiot!" Sokka grabbed her arm, pulled her closer to him, pinned her on the bed, and ravished her lips.

"Why would you say that? Do you think that if the child wasn't mine, I would change my mind about marrying you?" he asked softly and lovingly.

_Yes._

"No!" she answered defensively.

"I mean it's not like you love another do you?"

"And what if I do?" she wasn't making it easy for him. The answer to his question was obvious though, he'd fight for her.

"Azula damn it answer the question," he told her tiredly.

"No," she told him truthfully.

"Then there's no problem. I still want to marry you," he told her firmly. "I'll love the child and treat it as if it were my own." He meant those words with all his heart. If he wasn't the father, then he would be the child's dad.

"What?" Azula couldn't believe him. He was either really stupid, or really kind hearted.

"But...I know you haven't been with anyone but me. So I know the child can't be anyone else's but mine."

"How would you know? You haven't been here for a month."

"Come on. Not just anyone can touch you. You wouldn't allow it," he told her with a smirk. It was all true. She'd burn them before allowing another touch a hair on her head. Azula wondered how suddenly this man was able to read her like an open scroll. Sokka didn't say it, but they both knew if anyone _did_ touch her save himself--he'd probably kill the guy (if she hadn't already). Just thinking about another with Azula made Sokka's blood boil.

"Azula I know we have a lot of working out to do. But I'm willing to do that--I'm willing to put my all into that. I want this to work. I know that my mother and your father's death are big reasons, but like I said, I wanna work through that. Besides my sister and your brother was able to work it out."

"Because he switched to _your_ side in the middle of the war, betraying me and my father. There is a big difference."

"Azula you and I are different people and yet we were able to come together. There's nothing you can say or do, that will make me change my mind because I know you feel the same way about me." He gave her a sweet smile, caressing her cheek.

Azula smirked, "You do know that Zuko--the guy you're not fond of---is my brother right?"

"Yeah..."

"You do realize that if you marry me, you'll be related to Zuko in more than one way."

"Haven't thought of that," he told her. She really was trying to ruin his fun. He shrugged, "Oh well. Katara kinda started that anyway..."

"Now we just gotta tell Zuzu. I wonder how he'll react." Sokka beamed with joy, she had accepted his proposal and they were going to get married. Though the words she told him brought him back to reality, turning his smile upside down.

"Aaaww I really haven't thought about the aftermath. Damn it."

"Wanna back out?" she dared him.

"No. Never," he kissed her again as Azula embraced him tightly. They were both very happy and excited about starting a new life with one another.

"So when and how are you gonna tell him?"

"What?! Why me?! Me alone!? Why!?" his voice started to squeak. He could see it now, Zuko burning him while he had nothing to defend himself with.

"Of course. After you proposed to me like the way you did. What am I supposed to tell the others? What if our child asks how its father proposed to his mother, what am I supposed to say? I mean where's the jewelry? Where's my necklace?"

"Ah. That. Well you see...I had thought about proposing the Fire Nation way, cuz it's only fair since Zuko proposed to Katara the Water Tribe way."

_And...?_ "Sokka do you even know how to propose the Fire Nation way?"

"No...and that's why it turned out the way it did. Heh heh. So you gonna tell me? Or do I have to get it out of your relatives?"

"Relatives. If you're lucky. You might have to ask the servants. They might not be so willing to tell you, after you tell them why you need the information."

"Wow you guys are strict."

"Get used to it," she told him with a grin. He chuckled as he began to kiss her again. "Hey Sokka?"

"Hmm?"

"The baby _is_ yours," she knew that he knew, but she didn't want there to be a doubt in his mind about it. He'd been right all along, with everything he said tonight. There had been no one else but him. There will be _no one_ but him. It was the same for Sokka. After all it had _better_ be, or Azula would ensure he didn't live to see the next day.

"I know," he smiled warmly as they made love for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: **I love lemons and limes. They're enjoyable to read, but writing them is another thing. I finally know how a fellow author must have felt. It is hard. T.T Sorry this chapter was short, it was only 9 pages while the previous one was 16. I tried my best, but I didn't want to drag it out; and I still had a hard time with this because there were things I wanted to add, but I had to make it flow. 

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Man oh man, after watching "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" this whole plot of Avatars not allowed to get married stuff, can't happen in the canon verse. Hehee. I'm sorry for the long wait too, please forgive me. But for the last week I didn't have internet, and so yay I got to finish!

Warning: Long chapter, it just says what happened to everyone really. So if you were expecting something spectacular, I'm sorry.

* * *

_Opposites attract because they are not really opposites, but complementaries._

_- Sydney J. Harris_

* * *

It came as a shock to everyone, when they found out that Sokka _did_ have a girlfriend. However him having a girlfriend wasn't as shocking as it was when they found who she was. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko looked like he was about to have a heart attack or stroke, despite his young age. It was the talk of the world, suddenly. Fire Lord Iroh looked perplexed, since he didn't see it coming despite being very observant. After all, who would have thought that Azula would find someone _sane_? Or maybe Sokka wasn't sane at all since he was committing himself to the Fire Princess. 

Katara, although shocked at her brother and sister-in-law's decision, was very happy for them. She congratulated the odd couple with warm embraces and a beaming smile. Unfortunately for the couple, things didn't go that smoothly for Zuko. He refused to give his blessing for his little sister to marry. It took his wife, uncle, the Avatar, Toph, and a few guards to hold Zuko back from attacking his brother-in-law. It was, in some sorts, an attempt to get back at Sokka for giving him such a hard time when he married Katara. In addition, a feeling---an instinct that had risen out of nowhere—telling him to protect Azula. His mother and father would've wanted him to protect Azula from men, wouldn't they?

Besides, having a man in Azula's life was never a good thing. Last time, she almost helped destroy the world because of him...their so-called father.

"You will not marry him! I forbid it!" he yelled at his sister. Azula fanned herself and looked at him with boredom.

"You are on no grounds to forbid me Zuzu," she pointed out. Now he wanted to play "over protective, older brother" with her? She would not have it.

"As the prince and heir---"

"As your sister, I will not listen. I will marry Sokka no matter what. We'll elope if we have to," she glared at him defiantly.

"Azula,"

"Zuko,"

"Why are you doing this? I mean when the hell did this happen?" he demanded.

"I don't know...a few years ago?"

"_Years?!"_

Azula mentally smirked, wondering what would happen if she told her dear brother that she was with child. He'd probably have a stroke, after killing her fiancé of course.

The door opened, and Iroh smiled as he walked in. It was just _grand_ for Azula: a family meeting.

The princess sighed, exasperatedly. "Are you done yet? There is no reason to have a discussion about this, now is there?" she asked her uncle.

"Azula calm down, I'm only here just in case your brother does something stupid."

"Like what?!" Zuko asked, still trying to control his temper.

"Drive your sister away that she never comes back to visit us," he said with a smile. Zuko glared at Azula, wondering if that would be such a loss to her. It was obvious she wanted to get away from them; however to marry _Sokka_ of all people just to get it was insulting.

"Where is Zuzu's wife?" Azula asked her uncle.

"With Sokka and the others."

"Uncle," she began, ready to lash out at him too if he dared dissuade her of her decision.

"Azula...it would seem Sokka genuinely loves you—and you him. I just hope you're not marrying him, so soon, for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?" she bit out. "What reasons would I have to marry Sokka so soon?"

"Because you want to escape your family as soon as possible?" he offered with a smile. "I don't want you to rush things, that's all."

"We've been together for a long while now Uncle."

"And he is a good man," Uncle added.

"Uncle you can't be serious!" Zuko asked, in infuriated.

"I give you my blessing as your uncle and Fire Lord."

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out.

"Are you serious?" Azula asked in disbelief and shortly masking her stunned reaction.

"Yes," he walked over and held her as Iroh gave his neice a kiss on the forehead. "May your life together be a long and happy one, my niece."

Azula looked at him, unable to think of something to say except a quiet, "Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgment and walked out of the room. Azula smirked at her brother, "Well since I have Uncle's permission I really won't need yours, now will I?"

"No! I am your older brother—I have more right than him to decide if you marry him or not!"

"He is Fire Lord," Azula finished. For once, she was glad that her uncle was sovereign and not her brother. "His word is absolute."

"Just you wait until I am Fire Lord!"

"By that time I'll probably have a child or two and there won't be a thing you can do about it," Azula smirked, resisting the urge to laugh. _If he only knew..._

xxxx

"Uncle I don't understand, she hates peasants! She hates Katara's family--she hates him! I mean what happened to her marrying someone of Fire Nation--not to mention, noble blood?"

"Nephew, there is a fine line between love and hate; a very fine line indeed--but that very fine line is also very thin."

"What?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I think she loves the young lad."

"Loves him?" he asked incredulously.

"Zuko, why is this bothering you?"

"Because it's Azula! She's...well it's not right! She must have something plan! I mean she could be using that idiot!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sokka's the son of the chief of the Southern Tribe right? Doesn't that mean that one day, he will have that job?"

"Zuko, are you saying that by marrying Sokka, she'd have the power to turn the Southern Water Tribe against the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah!"

"Zuko, Katara's from there right? I doubt that they would attack Hakoda's precious daughter."

"You never know!"

"True. But you forget, the Southern Water Tribe is small, we could easily defeat them. In addition they aren't really a monarch like we are. Their people get a say in what the chief says, and if they disobey they won't be punished."

"Ugh!"

"Really nephew, why is this bothering you? Didn't you say that you could care less what Azula did?"

Zuko slumped further down on his chair, and remained silent.

* * *

Hakoda looked at his son, "Are you sure about this Sokka? We are talking about the temperamental Fire Nation Princess, Ozai's favorite child and only daughter." 

"I mean how does she feel about the fact that you helped kill her father?" Kana asked her grandson.

"Dad, I know Azula has a temper...boy do I know it...but I can handle it. I can handle her. Gran Gran, as for that whole killing her father and her people starting a whole war that involved Mom, well we talked about it. We wanna be together despite that. I mean it's not like we meant to kill her dad anyway and well...she had nothing to do with Mom's death." He answered quietly and yet firmly, defending his fiancée.

Katara looked at her brother and asked, "So wait. You gave me and Zuko a hard time while you were going behind our backs and courting Azula?!"

"Well about that..."

"Sokka!"

"Hey...that was before I got together with Azula! Me and Azula happening was also after Aang and Toph realized they had feelings for each other! Come on!"

Katara continued to glare at him, and Sokka knew that he did not win the fight.

"Ow! Ow! Katara stop! Dad make her—ow!"

"Sokka I ought to..."

* * *

It was settled, Azula and Sokka would marry. Also half the year Sokka and Azula would live in the Southern Water Tribe and the other half of the year, they would live in the Fire Nation—since neither refused to move permanently to the other's native home. Azula argued that it was always cold; and Sokka argued that it was always hot. Then occasionally, they would either travel with the Avatar since Sokka felt bad leaving Aang all by himself since the man couldn't be left alone ever since Toph married. In addition, if Sokka and Azula wanted a vacation they would go to the Earth Kingdom since they both didn't mind it's changing weathers. 

"Traveling with the Avatar?"

"Of course. Don't you want to?"

"Yeah...but you know..."

"Oh don't worry. It'll be after the baby is born. I mean it should see the world shouldn't it?"

"But a baby while on a journey..."

"Don't worry babe I'll handle it."

"Babe?" she eyed him.

"Sorry," he said with a simper, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Toph, despite being blind, noticed the change in Azula and Sokka. Azula wouldn't drink sake (though apparently that had been going on for a while now; so the her relatives didn't suspect anything), and Sokka wouldn't either. Now _why_ was that, Toph wondered. Azula loved drinking—and Sokka loved getting drunk, okay maybe not. 

They would always have a contest on who could drink the most alcohol and of course Azula would always win.

"I'm gonna abstain for awhile," Sokka replied coolly as he took a bite off his meal.

"Why?" Katara asked, confused.

"Because it's not good to have toxins in your system all the time," he growled, hating where this was going. "Why can't I be good at least for one day. Noooo my own sister suspects something."

"And you Azula?" Zuko asked eying his sister.

Azula exhaled, irritatedly. "No reason. I'll drink when I want to drink, all right?" Azula excused herself, wanting to get away from everyone's staring eyes (save Toph's of course). Sokka immediately followed her and Toph heard the princess mutter a very quiet curse, that she was sure no one else heard.

"Don't go," Sokka asked softly. "It's not good to go to bed hungry."

"I'm not hungry," she hissed. "Now go sit down! I don't need to be taken care of."

"Azula--"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted before storming off the dinning room.

"So Sokka, you _still_ want to marry my sister?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"Why so sudden anyway?" Aang asked.

"It's only sudden to you guys because you only found out about Azula and me. I mean we've been together for a long time now. It's been awhile for us."

"But the wedding Sokka," Katara began, "is so soon. I mean it takes at least half a year to prepare for a wedding. A grand wedding. Especially something Azula would approve of. And now, it's being so rushed."

"After all, people who marry suddenly are those who are..." Iroh suddenly stopped talking, as Zuko jumped out of his seat.

"No! No! It's not what you think!" Sokka explained as Zuko stomped toward him, furious.

"You son of a bitch, if I find out you've touched Azula before you two are married, I'm going to kill you!"

"Sokka please tell me that this is not why you're marrying Azula!" Katara demanded. Hakodo eyed his son, crossing his arms waiting for his son to explained. He hoped that too. What could have possibly possessed his son to do such a thing in the first place?

"It's not. I promise you. While I was traveling, I realized I missed her a lot...enough that I was ready to settle down, ya know?" Sokka said truthfully.

* * *

"So when should I congratulate you and Azula?" Toph asked as she met Sokka in his room. She could feel Sokka ponder what she was talking. 

"Toph you already did."

"I'm not talking about the wedding," she said firmly.

"W-what?"

"You should know by now, that no one can lie to me." She walked toward him and turned her head upward so she was facing him, not that it would really matter. She smirked, "You two must have been busy the last time you visited because there was no way she just got pregnant."

"Wh-what?!"

"Ah come on. I can hear an unborn child's heartbeat by the 21st day since it's conception," she informed her friend. She smiled happily, "It's one of the upsides of being blind but having my other senses heightened."

"You could hear my child's heartbeat even from where you were?!"

"No. I have to use my earthbending remember? Well when I was near your darling princess, I just happened to notice she was carrying some bit of extra pounds, and I doubt she would allow that to happen if she could control it."

"How long have you known about her and me?"

"A while. But I was having my own problems during that time." She walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple. "I'm worried though. About Aang...you're leaving him."

"I know, but I promised that I would join him whenever I can."

"After the baby is born, Azula's not gonna let you leave her with the baby."

"Then I'll take him or her."

"Sokka," she began. "Aang shouldn't be alone. At least for awhile."

"Why? I mean it's been awhile since you married that Jiang guy."

"Yeah but he recently found out something."

"I have to marry Azula as soon as possible, you know that. It's not like I can leave her hanging, she's gonna show soon. Besides what's so bad that Aang can't be alone?"

"Aang just found out that my daughter is his too," she told him as Katara walked in and drop what was in her hands.

Sokka's eyes bulged.

"What?!"

"Look this is killing him and I don't know what's going to happen if he's left alone. Momo and Appa can't really help him."

* * *

"Easy," Azula remarked. "We can go with him after our wedding." 

Sokka looked at her, "Huh?"

"Well since you think the Avatar's gonna die without you by his side, we'll go with him. It can be like our honeymoon," she explained to him. "I don't understand why the Avatar needs you so much though."

"He's the youngest of our family, Azula. It's hard for him to see us moving on while he's still the same you know? I mean what does a guy like him do when he can't get married to the woman of his dreams?"

"I don't know."

"But the baby...can you...will you be able to---"

"Sokka stop it! I'm very capable of anything that comes my way and our child's. Do you think just because I'm pregnant I won't be able to defend myself?!"

"No! No! Never, of course not! I'm just worried about the baby and all. You know?" he said. However the look that his fiancée gave him, Sokka knew that there was no room for arguments. They were going.

* * *

Sokka and Azula were married and they joined the Avatar in his travels. When it was finally known that Azula was pregnant, Katara's heart broke¹. She was happy for her brother and his beloved; but it pained her to know that Azula provided an heir to the Fire Nation before she did. It was worst when it was a boy, insuring that he would be one day sovereign. 

It would be seven more years before she could give Zuko a child. A daughter. It wasn't really a problem, until they realized that the girl was not a bender. She would never be able to rule unless she married her cousin and became his consort in life and in throne². There were even arrangements for this, but Katara refused for her child's future to be decided for her. It may had something to do with Kana and Pakku's past. Katara wanted her daughter to be able to choose the person whom she spent the rest of her life with, despite that the cousins got along well.

* * *

Renshu and Toph's marriage survived, somehow. They raised their beautiful girl until she was the age of the twelve, when she had to join Aang on their travels. No one really knew how the Bei Fong heiress looked liked so they didn't have to worry about the commoners finding out, however Toph made her daughter swear to her that she would never reveal her last name to the people she meets or sees in her journey. 

"Mom," the twelve year old whined. "You're not gonna get all sappy on me are you? Come on. It's not like you."

"It takes years to master an element. You're late in learning it, so it may be awhile until I see you," she told her child sternly, embracing her. "Be good. And don't give Uncle Aang _too_ much trouble."

"Just once in awhile right?" she smiled. She was glad her mother was blind, so Toph didn't have to see her tears.

"Right," Toph grinned. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter, because it could be more painful for the both of them.

* * *

"_You love her don't you?" _

"_Huh?"_

"_You love my mother...as more than a friend that is..."_

Aang and Toph's daughter would be 15 going on 16 before she learned the whole truth, in which is demanded from Aang. She never understood why Toph seemed to care for Aang more than Renshu; she never understood why her father was so jealous of the Avatar; she never understood why there was so much tension---why she was an airbender when her mother was an earthbender and her father was a descendant of the Earth Kingdom nobles who have not mixed.

They knew the truth had to come out eventually. They knew that the child could not be kept in the dark forever, even if that's what they wanted---because children don't stay children forever---they do not remain naïve forever.

"_What?! Are you saying that Renshu Bei Fong is not my father?! Are you saying I have no connections to the Jiang family whatsoever?! You're my father?! Does my dad know this?!"_

"_He does." _

"_How could you?! How could **both** of you?!"_

She knew Aang's circumstances and how he could never marry, but she was so confused. She felt betrayed by her mother—she did not take the news about her true paternity well, and ran back home. There she confronted her mother and Renshu, where they were both able to explain both of their sides alone with her.

"_Papa you're so kind," _she told Renshu as she laid her head on his lap. _"How do you do it? How can you live like this?"_

"_Don't blame your mother. It wasn't her fault. She's been a good mother to you; and good wife to me. She's faithful despite that her heart yearns for another. That is not easy, when you love someone but they don't return it." _

"_You still love her?"_

"_Of course. I love you too. You're my daughter---I don't care if we share blood or not. Blood is not what makes family, but love."_

She would continue to recognize to Renshu as her dad, before she would welcome Aang as her father. Eventually she learned to love them both, in her own way, as her dads. After all, she always liked "Uncle" Aang—she always loved him, he was just closer to (immediate) family than she realized. Though she continued to call Aang, uncle—and on rare and intimate occasions, dad—because Renshu will always be_ Papa _and only him.

* * *

"She's not being troublesome is she?" Toph asked Aang. 

"Well not more than her mother was, when she was at that age," Aang chuckled only to have Toph elbow him the stomach. "You taught her well."

"Oh? But you seem to have influenced her too Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned.

Aang smiled but changed the subject, fearing they would stray. "Hey did you hear from Sokka?"

"Not for a while, but I'm sure he'll be there for our little 'family' reunion thing," she said. "It's coming up right?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you know? You're being the hostess this year."

"Yeah," she laughed. "It's going to be great. The kids will get to see each other too."

"Oh yeah. And soon they'll probably want to join you on your journey," she told him. It was true though they didn't know it then. One day all of the kids would travel with Aang. Times when they're all together, and times when it's individual.

"That'd be great," Aang said with a grin. "Well anyways Sokka and Azula's little boy is a firebender did you hear?"

"Yeah. He's apparently going to be the next Fire Lord, since his cousin is unable."

"It must suck...just cuz she's not a firebender."

"Yeah..."

"And that marriage arrangement."

"It's a good thing Katara put her foot down."

"If her daughter were to marry the boy, she wants it to be out of love."

"That's how it should be," Toph smiled sadly.

* * *

"Sure it's no problem Sokka," Aang told his friend happily. "The more the merrier. Another person to add to the group. What more can I ask for?" 

"Thanks Aang. Azula and I want him to see the world first before taking on his duty for preparing to become Fire Lord. It's a good experience you know?"

"Yeah definitely," the Avatar nodded. "So after a year he's going to the Fire Nation for training?"

"Yeah Azula's gonna be with him for awhile, to help him settle in. I'd go but I'm needed in the South Pole."

"Will you miss her?" Aang asked.

"Of course! She may be insane, but I do love her," he sighed. "She has another side to her, that hardly anyone else sees."

_Just like the way I see Toph. _

"I'll miss my son too—man Fire Lord? Who would've thought?"

Aang laughed, _More like Princess Azula and Sokka—who would've thought it would work out?_

* * *

Renshu wasn't innocent as he let his daughter to believe. She was twenty-one now, and a beautiful lady. She was great friends with the Fire Lord's daughter, and the Fire Lord's sister's son; she was wonderful. The perfect child he could've asked for, no matter how much of a headache she was. 

She loved him, despite that her father was the Avatar—she didn't care. She accepted him, and acknowledged him as her dad—not the Avatar, though many children would proudly say they were the Avatar's child. Of course, then again, she couldn't really expose her true identity to anyone.

If she only knew what kind of man he was.

He loved Toph, and he knew and acknowledged her undying love for the Avatar. His daughter thought him noble, to love someone so much—and not be loved in return, to just sit by and allow it to happen. She probably thought, that if there was a way to annul their marriage—he would do it for Toph, because he loved her that much. That wasn't so, however.

He could've gotten the marriage annulled, after all his wife wasn't pure when they married; and she carried another man's child. They were nobility, anything was a possibility for them (it certainly called grounds for an annulment), but he didn't do it—and it wasn't because he didn't want Toph's reputation ruined, but because he couldn't let her go. He couldn't allow _him_ to have her, Toph was his wife—she was his.

"Hey how are you?" Toph asked as she entered the room, with a tray in hand.

"I think I'm feeling better," he told her. He'd been ill lately, and Toph surprisingly played the attentive wife.

"Well that's good, so you can get off your high horse, and do something other than just lie there in bed," she told him as she brought over the tray next to the night table, near him. Renshu laughed, until he found himself coughing.

"You're still not well huh?" she concluded, softly. The doctors have done everything in their power, and Katara as well to heal him but to no avail. It was internal, and maybe even terminal. "Well don't worry, I won't be going anywhere, so I can look after you."

They hoped he would get better, they prayed for it. Renshu wondered if it was a test from the Spirits, or even a punishment from them for causing the Avatar pain. However he wouldn't lose.

He caressed his beloved's face, she was his, until his dying day.

* * *

Crying at his grave, there she was. Her beloved husband was gone, and surprisingly it broke her heart. True she couldn't give something to Renshu, like she did with Aang, but Toph loved him nonetheless. He was definitely a good man too, more than she deserved.

* * *

"I let you go once, I won't make that mistake again," Aang told her. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

It had been so long, so long of suffering and fighting, that Toph was so tired that she could no longer say no. She didn't want to be strong anymore, she didn't care anymore, she had forgotten why she had fought for so many years to not be with him—and now, when their daughter had just turned 22 years old, and her husband gone, they were finally together.

"I want the same thing Twinkle Toes," she smiled. "I've always wanted the same thing, for so long."

They leaned in for a kiss, sealing the deal.

* * *

A/N: It's finally completed! 

1) If you've read my drabble in Relationships and Contemplation, Punishment; you'd know why Katara's heart broke in a more specific detail.

2) To me Azula and Sokka's child do marry Katara and Zuko's child and then they have two kids—part of some deal cuz both of the nations needed heirs/representatives, so one child became chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the other became sovereign of the Fire Nation. Yes I know the two kids marrying would be cousin/cousin but remember, that was done often in the old days.

The annulment deal with Renshu, I didn't want him to be a Gary Sue thus I decided to show a not too "good" side of him, so I hope it worked. I didn't want to show him as the villain either, though.

Also Sozula was my only happily ever after ending pairing--you can think of it as the "heaven" part of the story, while Taang was the "hell" part, and the (minor) Zutara was the "earth" part. XD


End file.
